The Avatar and the Youkai
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: After the battle at the Valley of the end Naruto is about to die. Kyuubi makes him the new Kyuubi and now he will go to the Avatar universe to help the others in their quests. AangxKatara NarutoxToph SokkaxSuki


Death and a New Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Naruto.

"I think it's time to end this, Naruto." Sasuke said in his level two-curse mark form.

"Now Sasuke, you've talked enough. Time to lose." Naruto said with one tail of the fox's cloak around him.

They had each prepared their most powerful techniques. Naruto used the rasengan and Sasuke used the chidori. They both jumped off from their positions and flew towards each other.

"Chidori."

"Rasengan."

The attacks collided and they battled for dominance. They were both glaring at each other as they struggled to win. Sasuke screamed as he pushed almost all of his chakra into his attack. His chidori grew even bigger and pushed Naruto's attack back.

The attacks were right in front of Naruto's face. Naruto concentrated and pulled out all of his natural chakra and some of Kyuubi's chakra.

His attacked shattered Sasuke's and he smashed the rasengan through Sasuke's head. His head and the entire upper part of his body was shredded away.

Naruto then fell to the ground with all of the energy he had faded. He was completely drained and he felt life leaving him. He still had a chidori wound from Sasuke that wasn't fully healed and for some reason the Kyuubi couldn't heal him.

'What's happening fox? Why aren't you healing me?' Naruto asked.

'It's because you forcefully drew on my chakra. Now that it has left you your body is rejecting my chakra so I can't heal you.' Kyuubi responded.

'Am I going to die?' Naruto asked again.

'… I'm afraid you will.' Kyuubi said.

'Great. I come so far only to die like this. God Damnit.' Naruto thought.

Kyuubi seemed to be in thought for a moment. 'There is one way to save you.'

'Please tell me.' Naruto said.

'You and me will have to fuse. In doing so you will get all of my abilities, chakra and knowledge. You will also have your dormant bloodline unlocked and will also get what is called zanpakuto.' Kyuubi said.

'What's a zanpakuto?' Naruto asked.

'A zanpakuto is the weapon of the Shinigami and the strongest of the nine Bijuu. I will allow you to pick three zanpakuto. Before you ask your bloodline is a doujutsu know as the Rinnegan. It allows you to use all 5 types of chakra and allows you to spread part of your subconscious into the minds of dead bodies and allow them to come back to life, but you will have full control over them.' Kyuubi said in one breath.

'Wow.' Naruto said amazed. 'Why are you doing this for me anyway I thought you wanted to get out and kill me and the village?'

'In the time I've been stuck in you, I've learned to respect you. It hurts my pride to say this, but you will be a magnificent demon lord.' Kyuubi said.

Naruto smiled. 'Thanks. Let's hurry I can feel the life leaving me.' Kyuubi nodded and Naruto suddenly found himself in his mindscape.

'All you have to do is rip the seal off and you will become the new Kyuubi.' He said. Naruto nodded and went over and pulled the seal off.

Power flooded his body. He had never felt this much before. Suddenly the power suppressed and he found himself standing up in new clothes.

He was now wearing a black shirt with the symbols for the five elements on his back. He was wearing blue pants and black combat boots. He also had nine golden foxtails coming out where his tailbone should be.

He looked around and saw that he was still in the Valley of the End. He looked over and saw the remains of Sasuke and himself.

"What the hell." Naruto said.

'We are going to be leaving this place. I'm sure that you would like the people to think that you are dead so they don't come after you.' Kyuubi said from inside his head.

Naruto nodded. He felt a sudden rush of information come to his head. He involuntary did some hand signs. A portal opened and he was sucked in. soon after Kakashi came and took the remains back to the village.

Naruto was now standing in a room that was nothing, but white. Then a bunch of swords started floating around him. "These are the zanpakuto. You may choose three of them. Choose wisely." Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked around and soon he had the three swords that he felt that he could wield. The swords were,

Hyorinmaru

Ryuujin Jakka

Kyouka Suigetsu

After he picked the blades he felt himself inside a completely dark room. He looked over and saw a red haired man wearing a red shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Kyuubi." He said.

"Oh, so why are we here?" Naruto asked.

"We are here to train. First I'm going to teach you how to control you zanpakuto, then your bloodline and finally your abilities as being a nine tailed lord." Kyuubi said. He took a deep breath and continued. "Pick up one of the swords and when you here words. Chant them out loud and then call out the name of the sword."

"How long will that take?" Naruto asked.

"There is no time in this room. You can spend, what would feel like, an eternity in here and no time would pass out there. Now get to work." Kyuubi said.

Naruto picked up one of the swords. He heard some words being chanted and about 5 minutes later Naruto was able to hear all the words. "Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru."

Ice started forming around the sword and soon a big swirling ice dragon was coiling around the sword. Naruto stared at it in amazement before he swung the sword and the ice dragon gave a mighty roar before it hit the ground and it was covered in ice spikes.

"Holy shit." Naruto muttered.

The ice dragon then dissolved. He sheathed the sword and then he picked up the other one. This time it took him ten minutes to hear all of the words. "All things in the universe turn to ashes, Ryuujin Jakka."

His blade caught on fire and fire started swirling around him. Amazingly he didn't feel anything from the fire. He didn't feel the heart at all. He swung the sword and all of the fire went towards the frozen ice. The ice melted in seconds.

He let the energy die down and to his amazement there wasn't even a single mark on the sword. "Wow, these are awesome." Naruto said. He then set the sword down and picked up the smallest of the three. It only took him a minute to hear the words.

"Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu." Then all of his features as a fox demon were hidden. He released the zanpakuto and his features came back. "Its ability must be illusions and hypnosis."

He then picked the swords up and went over to Kyuubi. Kyuubi meanwhile was thinking hard.

'Amazing, his soul told him to pick two of the strongest battle swords and one that confuses the opponent. He will become strong.' Kyuubi thought.

Kyuubi got up, "Good job on that. We will now begin training on your bloodline and of your abilities as the nine tailed lord."

They then trained for what felt like centuries. Soon after what felt like a millennium Naruto was finally able to defeat Kyuubi in an all out battle, but after the battle he passed out, but Kyuubi was able to stay conscious long enough to utter one thought.

'Simply amazing, he achieved the power that I did not get until after 3000 years of training. I knew it was right to name him my successor.' He then passed out next to him. About three hours later they both woke up and were fully healed.

"Congratulations, you have completed your training. Now this is where we part ways. I will go back to my home world and take my new place as head of the fox clan. Since you have left your old world, you must find a new world to go to. You must choose wisely because once you pick the place you will stay there for all eternity until you name your successor." Kyuubi said patting Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto smiled, "Thank you master."

Kyuubi also smiled and then a portal opened up behind him. He then disappeared through his portal. Naruto then went looked into other worlds with his mind. None of them looked to exciting until he looked at one of them and saw that people in that world could control the elements and that there was also a 100 year war going on.

He decided to chose this world. He might find a good successor in about 100-300 years. He opened a portal and he jumped through.

We know find a young boy by the name of Aang. He is traveling with his friends and his two pets. His friend's names were Katara, Sokka and Toph. His pets were a giant flying bison named Appa and the other one was a small flying lemur named Momo.

Katara was a water bender, Toph was an earth bender and Aang was an air bender. Sokka didn't have any special bending powers, but he did know how to fight. Right now they were facing off against a bunch of fire benders that were trying to capture Aang.

The reason why is because Aang is the Avatar. The Avatar is the bridge between the spirit world and the real world. The only person that was able to master all four elements and was also the peacemaker between the four nations.

Aang and his friends were trying now to outrun them and they weren't doing very well. They were being chased by the three toughest fire benders. Their names were Azula, Ty Lee and Mai.

Soon they were cornered into and they couldn't get away. "Well nowhere left to go now Avatar." Azula taunted.

Aang growled, "We'll have to fight. Get ready guys." They all got ready.

"Hold on." Toph said suddenly. "Someone else is coming from over there." She pointed at the woods off to the distance.

They all looked over there. Even the fire benders looked over there. Out came Naruto with his swords safely strapped on.

"Man that forest is stacked with stray twigs." Naruto said as he brushed dirt off himself.

"Who are you?" Azula asked rudely.

"Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I see that you are fire benders and are also bullying these people." Naruto said.

Azula smirked. "This kids too cheeky. Get rid of him now." The fire benders then charged at him. Aang and the others were shocked when he just stood there. The fire benders shot blasts at him and they all hit him. When it cleared it revealed a very charred Naruto.

The charred Naruto smirked and chuckled. The others gasped. He was then behind them all with his sword drawn. The fire benders who attacked him suddenly had blood squirt out of their bodies and they all fell to the ground.

Everyone was gaping in shock. "They're not dead, just wounded. Now either leave them alone or I'll make you leave." Naruto gave them a deadly glare. They took a few steps back, but Azula refused to give up. She shot a huge blue fireball at him at amazing speeds.

He moved to the side and the fireball exploded once it hit the cliff behind them. Naruto sheathed Kyouka Suigetsu and pulled out one of the swords on his back.

"I guess that it's time to cool you guys off. Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru." Naruto shouted as the huge ice dragon came out and went after them. They were too shocked to react in time. They dodged most of the blast, but part of them got frozen. They fell to the ground and started shivering uncontrollably.

Azula blew a small fireball out of her mouth and tried to melt the ice, but it wouldn't melt. "What, why won't it melt?" She said with her teeth clattering.

Naruto chuckled, "It will take more than a puny fire attack to melt ice like this. Now I'm going to release this ice and if you don't leave then I will freeze you into icicles."

Naruto looked to be thinking for a second. "Wait, first you guys get out of here. I'll deal with them."

"Wait, what about you?" Aang asked worried.

"I'll be fine. Just go." Naruto said.

Aang nodded and they all hopped on Appa and flew away. When they were in the air Naruto sheathed his sword which canceled the effect of the ice. Azula immediately fired another fireball at him, but he jumped high into the air.

"Later ladies." Naruto called and then he landed on Appa. "Hey, how's it going?"

Sokka was immediately in his face. "What do you mean how's it going? How did you fight them off so easily, what are those swords and how did you jump so high?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I fought them off easily because I was stronger than them. These swords are special weapons that only I can use and I jumped high because I used the power of wind to give me an extra boost."

Aang was now in his face. "Power of wind. Are you an air bender?"

"No I'm not, sorry." Naruto said.

Aang's head sagged, but then he perked back up. "So anyway are you a water bender of some sorts because with the way you used the ice back there it would make sense?"

"I'm no water bender either. I know water techniques, but I'm not a water bender." Naruto answered.

"Well then what are you?" Toph asked bluntly.

Naruto sweat dropped, 'Blunt much.' He thought. "Let's find a nice place to land first and I'll tell you."

It was nighttime when they finally found a nice place to camp for the night. They set up camp and their tents. They were all sitting around a campfire and were waiting for Naruto to start.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Katara asked.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Well the first thing that you should know is that while I'm not a bender I still have special powers. I am what is known as a ninja."

"Ninja? Aren't those people who hide in the dark and strike when their opponents aren't looking?" Toph asked.

Naruto chuckled, "No, we sometimes do that, but most of the time we're fighting our enemies head on." He took a good look at Toph. "Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

Toph looked down sad. Katara then spoke up, "She has been blind since birth, so this is a sore subject."

Naruto bowed his head. "Forgive me, I didn't know, but I think I might be able to help you."

"Impossible, once blinded it can't be cured." Toph said sadly.

"Maybe here, but not where I come from. We have very advanced healing techniques and we could even restore sight if we caught it in time." Naruto said.

"Are you serious?" Aang asked shocked.

Naruto nodded. "If you'll let me look at your eyes then I might be able to restore your vision."

Toph hesitated, she didn't know what to do, but the urge to see got the better of her. She slightly nodded her head.

Naruto stood up and kneeled in front of her. "Just relax and please close your eyes." She did and Naruto put his hands over her closed eyes. He felt her tense. His hands then glowed green as they lay over her eyes.

The others were amazed by what was happening. They had never seen anything like this before. Soon his hand stopped glowing green as he smiled. "Looks like I picked the right time to find you guys. If it went on like this for another year then her eyes would be beyond repair. I can fix her eyes."

"Really," Toph said hopefully.

"Yep." Naruto said smiling.

Toph didn't care that others were watching, she brought Naruto into a strong hug. Naruto also hugged her back. The others smiled at the scene. When Toph finally got her head back in the right place she blushed heavily and turned away.

Naruto chuckled, "It would take about 1 hour to fully heal her so shall I continue with the story or heal her first?"

"Heal her first." They said.

Naruto nodded. "I need complete concentration so can you please leave the area." They nodded and walked away.

Naruto turned around to see that Toph was still turned around and he could see that her neck and ears were red so that meant her face was on fire.

Naruto had to do it. he was a flirt at heart and this was too good an opportunity to pass up. He moved with great speed and moved quietly until he was right behind her. He sat down behind her and put his arms around her stomach.

She jumped, but Naruto's arms held her down. "What are you doing?" she asked blushing.

"Just having some fun." Naruto said. He gently began to rub her stomach and was rewarded with her squirming.

He then stopped and got up. He pulled her up with him. "Anyway let's get started." She was still blushing a big shade of red. Naruto made a few hand seals. "Wood style: Wood bed jutsu." A bed made of wood appeared out of the ground.

"Now I need you to lay down." Naruto said. He gently placed her down on the bed. He then pulled out some ropes and tied her hands and feet to the wood.

"Why are you tying my limbs down?" she asked.

"You might struggle and if I lose my concentration I might do more damage to your eyes." Naruto said after he finished tying her down.

He then pulled some bottle out of his pocket. "Eat this. It will make you sleep through the operation. I promise that you'll wake up with your sight."

Toph trusted him. "Okay." He put the little pill in her mouth and when she fell asleep almost instantly. He took off his weapons and put an invisibility jutsu over them and a sound proof jutsu over the area so no one would see them or hear them.

He then flashed through a lot of hand seals. "Medical Style: Sight Restoration." His hands glowed red and he placed them over her eyes. He kept them there for a long time. He was sweating slightly and she was twitching a little. Finally after 30 minutes he was sure that her sight was restored.

He opened her left eye and saw that instead of shaded eyes she had gray eyes. It worked, she had her sight back.

He realized that it had only been half an hour and told the others that it would take at least an hour. He looked her all the way over until he saw her feet. He smirked to himself. Soon it would be time for a wake up call.

Ten minutes later he had managed to find everything he needed for her wake up call. He could tell that she would wake up soon. He lowered her to the ground, she was still tied with the rope, and sat by her feet.

He noticed that they were really dirty. No doubt that she had to walk barefoot most of her life just to be able to see. He reached inside a bucket of water and pulled out a brush. He then began to lightly scrub her feet.

Her face scrunched up slightly and a smile came to her face. She lightly started to giggle and soon it was now in laughter. Naruto had also put a blindfold over her eyes. "What the hell are you doing? Stop it." she laughed.

He finished scrubbing her left foot and she was slightly red. "Your feet were a little dirty so I'm cleaning them." Naruto said.

Toph opened her eyes and all she saw was the blindfold on her eyes. "Why is this on my face?"

"To surprise you with. I still have 15 minutes left until they come back so I'm going to have fun until then. I hope you have fun to." Naruto said preparing to scrub her right foot.

Toph gulped and sweated slightly. Since she used her feet to see they had always been sensitive and it's why she never allowed anyone to touch them. When Naruto began to scrub her foot she held her breath and tried not to laugh. Her cheeks puffed out and her face turned red.

Soon she couldn't take it anymore and laughed out loud. This continued for 5 minutes before her foot was clean. He stopped and she was breathing heavily. Naruto used a towel to dry them off.

"There, all squeaky clean." Naruto said.

"Good now let me go." Toph said.

Naruto shook his head. "Not yet. I've got one more thing planned that I guarantee you've never felt before." He picked up her left foot and slowly began to massage it.

Top gasped and blushed again. He was right she had never felt this before and she kind of liked it. he started at the heal. She couldn't help, but moan softly. He then moved up to her arches. He massaged a little harder. She moaned a little louder and giggled a little. He continued this for 5 minutes before he went to her toes.

This time she moaned louder and also giggled a little louder. He massaged for 5 more minutes before he switched to her right foot. The same results happened.

When he was done he slowly pulled the ropes off and when they were both standing up she kicked a rock up and it hit him right in the gut. "That was for the tickle torture." Toph said.

Naruto got up unharmed and dusted some imaginary dirt off. Toph then pulled the headband off, but still kept her eyes closed. She then kissed him on the cheek. "That was for the foot massage."

Naruto smiled. "Open your eyes and see the world." she slowly opened her eyes and she saw Naruto's eyes and then the rest of him.

She gasped and looked at herself, she hugged him again and he held her in an embrace to. When they let go of each other Naruto released the jutsu and they waited for the others to return.

Like it? Love it? Review it? Flames will be ignored.


End file.
